Intrigued
by Alyx Lorayne
Summary: Draco rescues a girl from Death Eaters. Now he and everyone else is in danger of Lord Voldemort if the Magi trades sides. Pairings- DMOC GWOC RWHG SBOC HP?


Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, I don't own

A/N: This story has been posted before but was deleted for revising.

* * *

"You're all done, dear." Madam Mulkin, the robe fitter, said dully.

I stepped off of the stool and followed her to the front counter where she bagged and calculated the price of my robes.

"That will be five galleons and three knuts."

I took out my money sack and handed her six galleons.

"Keep the change. You need it." I said looking at her slightly fraying robes with disgust. One would think, since she owned the shop, she could afford nicer robes. Before she could retort though I grabbed my bags and left the small musty shop only to have someone run into me. I was able to keep my balance but the other fell to the ground.

I looked down and saw a girl about my age. She was wearing a dark cloak with a hood, but I could still see her face slightly. She had what looked like a bruise on her left cheek, but she pulled the hood further down her face before I could be certain.

"Watch where you are going. I don't need to be in contact with filth like you." I spat down at her.

She pushed herself of the ground muttering a quiet sorry and then darted away dodging people as she went. I glared after her until she was out of sight then started of to Knockturn Alley for the rest of the day since I had finished with all of my shopping.

I decided to hang around the local pub after I looked around for a bit. Sitting at the bar, I listened to old dark wizards and some witches talk about the time when they were young and had just joined Voldemorts circle of followers. Some regretting the memories and some enjoying them. When the pub closed for the night I decided to head home. Snape was coming sometime in the afternoon to check if everything was in order and if I was getting along okay.

I was passing a couple of the side alleys when I heard some commotion up ahead. Letting curiosity and boredom get the better of me I decided to check it out. What I found was two young Death Eaters and their unfortunate victim of the day.

Quietly walking up behind them I leaned against one of the walls and crossed my arms.

"This must be stimulating sport." I drawled.

The two turned around pulling and pointing their wands at me. It was Crabbe and Goyle. But, what shocked me the most was they had not been using their wands on the victim. That meant that Voldemort wanted them alive.

"Malfoy!" One of them hissed.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked looking from them to the bloody figure that surprisingly wasn't unconscious yet and trying its hardest to crawl away.

"Fulfilling our Lord's command, of course. Which is what you should be doing as well. Your father would be displeased with you if he were still alive."

"I'm nothing like my father!" I shouted pulling out my wand and shooting hexes at them, but missed since they had struck a nerve.

"The Dark Lord is displeased with you. And once someone displeases him, he makes sure they never displease him again."

With that last warning they apparated with two small pops.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It wasn't till I heard the stifled sobs that I remembered the victim. I looked around and found it huddled in a corner in the back of the alley. When I got closer I could tell that they were female and young. I knelt down next to her and she tried her best to get away, but I grabbed her by her shoulders as she finally lost consciousness and slumped against my arms.

I pulled her to me and rested her against my chest. Pulling down her hood I got a shock as I recognized her as the girl from earlier that day. I had been right, on her left cheek was a bruise a few days old. Now she had new ones along with cuts and scratches to complete the collection.

"What could you have done to make Voldemort want you?" I asked as I picked her up and apparated somewhere safe.

* * *

A/N: Please R/R. This is my first F.F and I could use some criticism. Bad or Good.


End file.
